1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device that is capable of reducing voltages in an external integrated circuit (IC) serving as a source for supplying analog video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when so-called HV inversion driving is performed for the purpose of improving image quality, in a liquid crystal display device, positive and negative polarity analog video signals need to be applied to pixels. The maximum amplitude value of such an analog video signal must be increased up to about 10 volts (V), for example. For this reason, it is difficult to reduce voltages in an external IC. As a result, it is hard to achieve low power consumption of an external IC as well as cost reduction and miniaturization of an internal circuit pattern.